Prior Incantato Memoriae
by Melofasol
Summary: /EN PAUSE/ De la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch jusqu'à la chute du Mage Noir connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, le monde sorcier européen et la vie de nombreux sorciers a changé. Et Aliénor, Oliver et Lyuba font partit de ces sorciers ayant changé durant cette période car s'ils ne sont pas l'Elu, ils ont vécu cette guerre et tenter d'y survivre à leur manière.
1. Prologue : Le début d'une nouvelle vie

**PAROLE DE L'AUTEUR**

Suite à des idées de fanfics, j'ai décidé d'en écrire une plus centrée sur l'après-Poudlard et comment le monde magique se retrouve pris dans la guerre avec Voldemort. Je me suis dit que partir du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers donc de la renaissance du Mage Noir serait une bonne idée sachant qu'au début les ellipse temporelle risque d'être assez grande puisque la partie qui m'intéresse le plus a développer est celle du septième tome.

J'espère que cela vous plaira et j'accepte toutes critiques même négatives dans la mesure où elles sont constructives, si c'est pour dire que c'est naze sans justifier, je ne reviendrais pas dessus. Je conçois que tous les goûts sont dans la nature et que vous ne pouvez pas aimer et vous pouvez l'exprimer sans dénigrer le travail... ;)

Bref, je vous laisse avec le prologue qui met en scène les trois personnages principaux de la fic que j'ai décidé de suivre. Il y a aura peut-être des ajouts plus tard d'autres nationalités pour l'instant j'ai voulus me concentrer sur ces trois-là !

* * *

Aliénor connaît par cœur les couloirs du ministère de la magie français et pourtant elle ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir un peu perdu alors qu'elle se rend à cet entretien d'embauche. Enfant, ce lieu était une source de jeu immense et elle parcourait les couloirs en courant lors des parties de cache-cache avec son cousin et d'autres enfants d'employés. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'est plus une enfant, elle est une adulte, une jeune adulte tout juste diplômée de Beauxbâtons qui doit prouver au directeur du département de la coopération magique qu'elle mérite de travailler dans son département. Etre la fille du ministre de la magie français lui assure quasiment la place, tout comme le fait d'être la nièce de l'ambassadeur en Angleterre ou encore le fait que le directeur l'a vu en couche-culotte. Et si ses relations ne suffisent pas, elle a toujours cet excellent dossier à Beauxbâtons, son diplôme avec la plus haute mention et sa participation au club d'écriture ainsi que son élection en tant que représentante féminine au bureau des élèves. Pourtant, elle angoisse et fait les cent pas donnant le tournis à son cousin blasé et à sa meilleure amie, la sublime Fleur Delacour qui a exigé de l'accompagner pour tenter d'en apprendre plus sur la fameuse surprise que leur école organise pour la rentrée. Quand la porte du bureau s'ouvre, Aliénor sursaute et fait face au directeur souriant qui l'accueille avec joie dans son bureau, lui faisant franchir ainsi une nouvelle étape de sa vie.

Oliver observe le souaffle passer d'un poursuiveur à un autre et se jette en avant pour l'empêcher de passer à travers l'anneau. La balle rouge dans les mains, il affiche le même rictus moqueur qu'il lui a toujours dédié sur le terrain à Poudlard, à son rival de toujours, ce troll déloyal qui lui envoyait des cognards alors qu'il n'est qu'un simple poursuiveur. Flint le fusille du regard avant d'entamer sa descente vers la terre ferme suite au coup de sifflet qui annonce la fin de ce dernier tour de sélection. Rejoignant le reste des jeunes gens voulant devenir professionnels et participant à ces sélections communes aux équipes de la Ligue, Oliver fait un signe de la main à ses parents dans les tribunes. Son père journaliste de sport et sa mère ancienne joueuse ont tenu à faire le déplacement pour s'assurer que leur fils soit pris dans une équipe ou le consoler le cas échéant, après tout il a eu tous ses ASPIC et pourra retenter sa chance l'année prochaine. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les organisateurs passent entre eux pour leur remettre des enveloppes de proposition et à son grand étonnement, Oliver en reçoit une et pas de n'importe quelle équipe : le Club de Flaquemare. Ils le prennent à l'essai, il va pouvoir réaliser son rêve comme son ancien rival qui le bouscule et lui agite la proposition des Faucons de Falmouth qu'il a reçu. Il n'est plus à Poudlard, il est officiellement un adulte et pourtant certaines choses ne changent pas, Marcus Flint est toujours son rival et Percy Weasley son meilleur ami qui râlera sur la tonne de travail qu'il doit faire mais acceptera de boire un coup avec lui pour fêter son nouveau job.

Volkova, oui comme Ivan Volkov ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer Lyuba face au nouvel arrivant dans l'équipe des aurors du ministère de la magie de l'est. Inspirant un grand coup, elle tente de ramener la discussion sur la visite des lieux et des personnalités importantes que ce garçon chargé de la sécurité magique de leur pays doit connaître avant de pouvoir envisager de commencer à travailler. Mentalement, elle se donne une nouvelle gifle pour avoir écoper de cette tâche de mentor pour les prochains mois à cause d'un score minable en duel lui offrant le droit d'être nominé pour cette mission. Il en va ainsi dans le bureau des Aurors du Ministère là où dans d'autres départements, on refile les « problèmes » aux stagiaires ou secrétaires, eux s'affrontent en duel et le perdant écope de la peine. Traversant les couloirs, Lyuba tente de rester calme face aux flots de paroles du fan d'Ivan Volkov qui lui donne fortement envie de trouver son frère et lui coller son poing dans la figure pour avoir été sélectionné dans l'équipe nationale de Bulgarie. Franchement, son crétin de cadet ne pouvait pas comme tous les autres rester un joueur médiocre dans une petite équipe de la ligue avec un nombres de fans limités. Depuis sa nomination, Lyuba n'arrête pas d'entendre parler de ce frère dont elle doit être si fière et elle a de grandes peines à ne pas envoyer bouler toutes les personnes qui l'approchent à ce sujet. Enfin, elle n'a pas trop à se plaindre, le poste de son frère lui a permis de décrocher un billet pour chaque match de l'équipe de Bulgarie, des bonnes opportunités de voyages et d'obtenir des postes de protections rapprochés pour les ambassadeurs bulgares dans le monde.


	2. Ch 1 : Les cieux du Quidditch

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR**

J'ai décidé de change le terme parole par mot ça me semble plus approprié ;) Donc je posterais un chapitre tous les mois, je pense, afin de pouvoir garder une régularité qui me permettent de pouvoir jongler avec mon emploi du temps à côté. Je ne suis pas ministre mais ça reste compliqué tout de même niveau études et association. Bref.

Comme le chapitre l'indique nous plongeons donc dans la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch au début du Tome 4, j'espère que cela vous plaira !

* * *

Lyuba observe le stade se remplir depuis l'accès au terrain des Bulgares et l'excitation d'avant match la gagne. Elle devrait rejoindre sa place mais Ivan l'a trainé ici avant qu'elle puisse se rendre à l'entrée du stade pour rejoindre son siège. _Viktor a besoin de toi !_ C'est la seule chose qu'il a daigné lui dire avant de l'entrainer vers les vestiaires où elle a trouvé un Viktor anxieux et encore plus renfrogné que d'habitude. Le trac, peu de sorciers le savent ne voyant en Viktor que l'attrapeur de génie mais il est timide et a une sale tendance à s'inquiéter sur ses performances. Or, si Ivan a permis de propulser sa carrière avant même qu'il ait fini ses études à Durmstrang en lui proposant de s'entrainer avec lui et le reste de l'équipe, Lyuba, elle s'est toujours occupé d'encourager ce petit frère de cœur. Car les jumeaux Volkov voient Viktor comme un petit frère et non le petit voisin qui trainait en couche-culotte dans les couloirs de la maison quand leur mère le gardait. Sortant une chocogrenouille de sa poche, Lyuba la tend à Viktor pour qu'il puisse se sentir mieux grâce au pouvoir magique du chocolat, un truc qu'elle avait inventé quand le gamin de six ans était arrivé les larmes aux yeux tout crotté les genoux en sang après un rude chute de balai. Un remède miracle qui lui avait permis de rester fort pendant les soins et qui aujourd'hui encore lui donne le courage d'affronter son trac. Pendant que Viktor mord dans la chocogrenouille, Lyuba lui parle de ces exploits passés, lui fait remarqué qu'il n'y a aucune chance que quelqu'un lui reproche quoique ce soit s'il échoue à attraper le vif d'or, elle meuble le silence pour le regonfler à bloc. Elle le connaît assez bien pour savoir quoi lui et comment lui dire afin qu'il ne se laisse pas sombrer dans un trac qui va le clouer au sol, car son but est de le faire décoller, quitter l'antre de ses vestiaires. Elle le connaît Viktor, elle sait que quand il sera dans les airs, les cheveux au vent à voler il oubliera ce tract, cette peur pour savourer l'instant et donner le maximum. Son problème à Viktor, c'est le sol, il n'est pas à l'aise sur la terre ferme, maladroit même mais dans les airs c'est un roi et il faut juste qu'elle lui insuffle le courage de rejoindre son élément.

Lorsque la voix du commentateur retentie, Lyuba ressent un pincement au cœur en se disant qu'elle est coincée tout en bas du terrain et non dans les gradins à sa place. Un pincement qui disparaît bien vite quand elle sent Ivan s'avancer vers le terrain pour rejoindre les vélanes qui danse sur le terrain. Attrapant son bras, elle retient son frère qui ne pense qu'à rejoindre leurs mascottes dont l'une est son amante afin de pouvoir exprimer librement la passion qu'il ressent. Viktor lui donne bien entendu un coup de main pour éviter que ce crétin ne ruine l'organisation du match en l'éloignant de l'accès au terrain. Le souffle court, c'est avec soulagement que Lyuba accueille les mascottes irlandaises et la libération d'Ivan qui bredouille des excuses sous les regards dépités de son équipe. L'équipe n'a pourtant pas de temps à consacrer à hurler sur Volkov puisqu'ils doivent se préparer à décoller et gagner ce match car c'est la seule option qu'ils envisagent. Après leur décollage magnifique, Lyuba rejoint un coin de pelouse près des vélanes pour assister à ce match qui promet d'être haut en couleur. D'en bas, Lyuba ne distingue pas vraiment ce qui passe dans les airs mais elle assiste de très près à la chute de l'attrapeur irlandais, un certain Lynch grâce à la feinte de Wronski ce qui la fait se lever et hurler sa joie avec les vélanes. La suite du match, la pousse à s'éloigner des créatures et à faire les gros yeux à son frère quand il file hurler contre l'arbitre qui s'en prend aux vélanes, il va leur faire perdre le match là. Se repliant vers les vestiaires face aux déchainements de violence qui s'ensuit, elle assiste de loin à la descente de Viktor qui finit par attraper le vif d'or et clôt le match par une défaite de leur équipe. Lyuba grimace face à ce constat mais elle sait que Viktor a fait ce qu'il fallait car il n'y avait guère plus d'espoir qu'ils gagnent le match et il fallait absolument faire cesser la violence qui régnait sur le terrain.

L'Irlande gagne, Oliver explose de joie auprès de ses parents et agite le drapeau qu'il a acheté pour l'occasion. Il assiste à la remise de la coupe en claquant des mains et en chantant ou plutôt en hurlant avec le public à ses côtés. Un peu plus loin, il distingue Davies, le capitaine de Serdaigle qui lui fait un clin d'œil en levant le pouce et au moment de redescendre, il quitte ses parents pour venir se placer à ses côtés. _J'ai amené du whisky pur feu, ça te tente ? Ou tu as trop peur, Wood ?_ D'un coup d'épaule Oliver fait son cadet et lui promet de le rejoindre dans le carré irlandais où visiblement Davies a invité beaucoup de leurs camarades. Filant vers sa tente, il dépose une majorité de ses affaires et annonce aux parents qu'il part faire la fête avec ses amis avant de rejoindre la zone irlandaise. Sur la route, Cédric Diggory le rejoint et ensemble ils refont le match le temps du trajet jusqu'au carré irlandais où la fête est déjà bien entamée. Il leur faut plusieurs minutes pour trouver Roger qui les accueille avec deux gobelets plein de whisky et les invite à se poser devant le feu avec les anciens ou actuels joueurs de quidditch de Poudlard. Une large majorité des sorciers ayant appartenu à l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors, Poufsouffles ou Serdaigles à Poudlard sont autour du feu ainsi que quelques Serpentards, les plus fair-play d'entre eux ne peut s'empêcher de constater Oliver. Le temps file doucement pendant que les jeunes gens s'enivrent rapidement avec des discussions qui ne se concentrent plus sur le match qu'ils ont vus mais sur ceux qu'ils ont vécu. Les langues déliées s'échauffent et Oliver l'esprit encore assez clair ne peut pas s'empêcher d'intervenir quand il voit son ancienne joueuse, Alicia Spinnet commencer à se disputer violemment avec Adrian Pucey, poursuiveur chez les Serpentards. Il n'a pas le temps de les séparer qu'ils le font d'eux-mêmes après une violente explosion suivis des cris.

Relevant Alicia, Oliver l'enjoint à fuir face aux sorciers cagoulés tout vêtu de noir qui s'avancent vers eux riant de leurs quatre victimes. Il ne sait pas qui sont ces gens mais il doute que ce sont des moldus et l'idée même que des mangemorts innocenté puissent s'amuser ainsi avec eux lui donne la nausée. Les brumes de l'alcool se dissipe assez rapidement dans le groupe de jeunes adultes et tous fuient face à l'avancée inexorable de ces hommes qui auraient dû être jugé coupable et enfermé à Azkaban. Aucun d'eux n'envisage de se battre, beaucoup ne peuvent pas se servir de leur baguette en dehors de Poudlard et quand bien même aucun d'eux ne peut faire le poids contre ces hommes plus expérimentés alors qu'ils sont déjà bien enivrés. Courant, ils suivent tous le mouvement de manière désordonné pour gagner le bois où tous semblent vouloir se réfugier. Oliver rattrape Adrian quand celui-ci manque de tomber le pousse en avant vers Terrence Higgs qui le soutient pour continuer à avancer. Autour d'eux des tentes explosent et rapidement le groupe est dispersé dans la cohue, poussé de toute part, perdu dans une foule qui ne pense qu'à fuir vers la forêt, Oliver perds des yeux tous ses camarades et la peur l'étreint. Il est isolé et pire que tout à découvert face aux hommes masqués qui avancent d'un pas lent mais déterminé en s'amusent avec les pauvres moldus. Quelques membres du ministère commencent à s'attrouper autour des hommes pour les arrêter sans blesser les moldus et tenter de capturer quelques-uns de ses criminels. Un peu plus loin sur sa droite, Oliver aperçoit une jeune fille livide, statique face au spectacle qui s'offre à eux, celui d'hommes implacable qui s'en prenne à plus faible qu'eux. Il n'est pas le seul à avoir remarqué la demoiselle, quand il le comprend et voit la baguette d'un membre du groupe se lever vers elle, il se rue en avant et s'interpose par instinct, comme un vrai Gryffondor. Il s'effondre sur elle, poussant un cri de douleur qui n'a rien de viril ou héroïque face à la douleur qui déchire son dos, il sent le sang couler sur sa peau et imprégner son haut. Il voit les yeux de la demoiselle s'écarquillait face à lui, il distingue nettement le marron et le vert dans son regard envoutant alors qu'un nouveau cri franchit ses lèvres face à la douleur. _Doloris._ L'homme a décidé de lui faire payer son intervention en le torturant, le poussant à le laisser avoir sa proie. Une proie qui se saisit de la ceinture du garçon sur elle, qui le colle à elle avant de disparaître dans un grand crack. Le sauveur est sauvé à son tour par la victime qui l'emmène loin du pré, loin des anciens mangemorts dans une riche demeure en plein Londres.

Aliénor grogne en sentant le parquet doré cogné contre son dos alors qu'elle s'extrait du monde d'ombre du transplanage. Repoussant doucement son sauveur, elle se lève pour faire face à la troupe d'auror baguette pointé sur elle puisqu'elle vient de franchir les protections de l'ambassade sorcière de France. _Mademoiselle Desjardins ?_ La stupéfaction se lit sur les traits des aurors qui rangent immédiatement leur baguette et fixe la fille de leur ministre avec inquiétude puisqu'elle ne devait pas rentrer avant le lendemain. Son arrivée fracassante ne remet pourtant pas en cause les protections de la demeure puisqu'il s'agit de protection issue de la magie du sang. Une magie puissante qui permet à la famille de l'ambassadeur et du ministre de la magie français de pénétrer dans toutes les ambassades sorcières française du monde. Repoussant un des aurors inquiet, elle se tourne vers son sauveur gémissant au teint encore plus livide si c'est possible pour un Anglais n'ayant que peu de soleil dans l'année. Elle a deviné ses origines grâce à son accent, enfin elle pense avoir vu juste et l'idée qu'il puisse continuer de salir le parquet en répandant son sang dessus lui semble totalement stupide et dangereuse. _Vous, allez réveiller l'ambassadeur et prévenez-le que nous avons un code alpha à la Coupe du Monde ! Vous, faites venir un médicomage d'urgence, il est hors de question que ce garçon meurt ici après avoir pris ce sort à ma place ! Quant à vous deux, vous allez m'aider à la transporter dans le salon et le maintenir en vie aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra ! Les autres, filez sur les lieux, le ministère anglais a surement besoin d'aide face à ces gens et…_ Les aurors n'attendent pas la fin des ordres pour filer vers les lieux de la compétition ou auprès des bonnes personnes. Pointant sa baguette sur son sauveur au nom inconnu, Aliénor le soulève et l'emmène dans le salon pendant qu'un auror nettoie le plus gros du sang sur le sol.

Le médicomage arrive quelques secondes à peine après qu'il est installé le blessé sur un canapé et réduit son tee-shirt en lambeaux afin de dégager sa blessure. Une blessure dont le saignement est stoppé d'un coup de baguette magique avant que des ordres fusent pour laisser la place au médicomage afin qu'il puisse guérir le jeune homme. Assise près de la tête du garçon, Aliénor plonge ses yeux dans le regard terne du garçon en se mordillant la lèvre ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire pour le maintenir éveiller. Le médicomage lui a donné l'ordre de veiller à ce qu'il ne franchisse pas le voile de l'inconscience mais elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Elle ne le connaît et ne voit pas quoi lui dire bien qu'elle souhaite ardemment qu'il s'en sorte alors elle espère trouver une réponse dans ses yeux. Des yeux marrons qui semble se fermer peu à peu la poussant à donner une gifle au garçon pour le maintenir éveiller. _On ne meurt pas, monsieur l'Anglais. Se serait bien que vous puissiez être là lorsque votre statue sera inaugurée dans l'allé des héros… Percy avait raison, vous êtes clairement le stéréotypes de la fifille à papa, pistonné et… Je ne connais pas ce garçon mais si vous recommencez je vous donne une deuxième claque pour m'avoir insulté sans me connaître ! Vous êtes qui d'ailleurs pour faire ça ? Me sauver la vie puis… Oliver Wood, et c'était une blague vaseuse digne des jumeaux Weasley, désolé, je ne voulais pas… Ce n'est rien, c'est juste un sujet sensible pour moi. Les gens n'imaginent pas la pression… Moi, je peux comprendre, je ne suis pas aussi connu que la fille du ministre français de la magie mais avec ma famille j'étais destiné à devenir un joueur de Quidditch et un très bon. A Poudlard, mes camarades me traitaient d'obsessionnel mais je voulais juste éviter d'être la honte des Wood… Poudlard, hein. Vous êtes donc bien un anglais… Ecossais, ce n'est pas la même chose, vous savez et… Quelle maison ? Je connais des Anglais et… Gryffondor ! Les plus valeureux et ah !_ Le cri d'Oliver interrompt la conversation irréelle et Aliénor écarquille les yeux face à la fumée et la lumière sombre qui émane de la blessure du garçon.

La pièce semble suspendue dans le temps, éclairée par une intense lumière blanche empreinte d'une forte magie à l'œuvre. Aliénor laisse l'Ecossais lui saisir la main et la serre de toute ses forces pour éviter de crier à nouveau bien que des gémissements trouble le silence majestueux de la pièce. La blessure semble absorber la lumière pour finir par l'avaler totalement alors que le médicomage s'affale le souffle court. De la plaie, il ne reste plus rien, l'homme a réussi brillamment son travail et Oliver éreinté par la douleur des dernières secondes éternelles ainsi que d'une fatigue accumulée commence doucement à plonger dans le sommeil. Profitant de ce moment entre magie et réalité, de ce moment entre imaginaire et vérité, Aliénor s'approche du garçon et le récompense d'un baiser. Légère brise qui amène Oliver dans un rêve en plein cieux sous les yeux d'une Française bien décidé à veiller sur le sommeil de ce chevalier tombée de ces mêmes cieux quelques heures plus tôt.


	3. Ch 2 : De trois à quatre Champions

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR**

Alors, premièrement mes excuses pour le retard de la parution, je suis assez prise par mes études et le 26 tombait en semaine ce qui n'était pas idéal pour moi... Bref, voilà le deuxième chapitre !

Nous sommes donc toujours dans le tome 4 au niveau de la chronologie, un peu avant la première épreuve ! Il y a donc eut une courte ellipse temporelle entre les deux chapitres et la prochaine sera surement plus longue mais je n'en dis pas plus... Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos commentaires pour que je puisse m'améliorer ;)

* * *

Aliénor observe son père les sourcils froncés, une lettre froissée dans la main et une autre serrée sur l'accoudoir. Cela fait plusieurs mois que la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch a eu lieu et le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers vient de débuter, un tournoi non pas avec trois champions mais quatre dont un gamin de tout juste quatorze ans. Un gamin vu comme un héros outre-manche, le jeune Harry Potter d'après la lettre de Fleur, sa meilleure amie qui se plaint de la nouvelle. Aliénor se doute que son père est déjà au courant par la directrice Maxime ou d'autres biais aussi elle n'est pas là pour lui faire part de la nouvelle mais lui faire accepter son choix. Son choix de retourner là-bas, d'être sur place pour voir ce qu'il se passe et tenter au mieux d'agir dans les intérêts de la France. Alors, elle pose la lettre sur le bureau, attire l'attention de son père plongé dans ses papiers qui l'a fait entrer mais semble se désintéresser d'elle depuis de longues minutes. _Tu es au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas un hasard, pas après la marque à la Coupe ! Potter, il y a forcément une raison pour qu'il participe à ce tournoi surtout avec les élèves de Durmstrang. Qui sait combien d'entre eux souhaite ramener les forces des Ténèbres dans ce monde... La mort de Harry dans ce tournoi serait un premier pas intéressant pour semer le trouble chez nos alliés et Fleur risque de se retrouver au milieu de tout ça, je refuse de la perdre pour cette nouvelle guerre sans avoir rien tenté ! Laisse-moi y aller, laisse-moi être une des représentantes du ministère de la magie français. Je sais que tu as peur à cause de tante..._ Le bruit de la gifle résonne fortement dans la pièce, une gifle, la première que son père lui a mise, à cran par les événements et la mention de sa sœur. Choquée, Aliénor se mordille la lèvre et tente de s'excuser mais son père lui hurle de se taire la forçant à interrompre son flot de paroles. Elle a conscience d'avoir peut-être franchi les limites en parlant de sa tante, cette sœur maudite retrouvée morte avec le corps de deux aurors, victime d'une machination pour piéger les jumeaux Prewett. La jeune fille se souvient encore de l'enterrement dans le cimetière du château familial sous un ciel bleu vide de tout nuage et un magnifique soleil qui ne pouvait réchauffer les températures froides de l'hiver. Elle se souvient des éloges et du silence glacial quand en retournant après l'enterrement vers le château, sa famille avait croisé un Rosier, un membre de ces traitres ayant choisi l'autre camp. C'étaient eux qui avaient vendus la mèche sur Gideon et sa tante, eux qui avaient été voir le Lord pour lui souffler l'idée d'utiliser la française afin de se débarrasser de ces jumeaux trop gênant pour les Mangemorts. Le silence avait laissé place à des cris, des hurlements faisant fuir les oiseaux et les enfants courant vers le château à la demande des adultes avant que des sorts ne se mettent à fuser.

Aliénor sort de la pièce en claquant de la porte, elle n'a pas réussi à convaincre son père et elle doit retourner à son travail, enfermée dans un bureau prison pour sa propre protection. Dans celui-ci, elle s'acharne à faire son travail le plus rapidement possible et se rend une heure en avance dans le bureau de son directeur qui l'accueille avec un grand sourire alors qu'elle lui tend ses rapports la mine fermée. De mauvaise grâce et consciente que cela ne fera jamais avancer sa cause sauf en cas de miracle, la jeune fille accepte tout de même de rester pour accueillir la délégation anglaise et russe pour discuter des événements effrayants du tournoi. Lorsque les deux délégations arrivent, Aliénor affiche un sourire de circonstances et guide les arrivants depuis le hall vers la salle de réunions en passant par la galerie des héros où figurent les sorciers et les sorcières les plus valeureux ayant vécu en France. Une galerie qu'Aliénor connait pas cœur mais qui semble gêner un sorcier roux s'arrêtant devant une des premières statues : celle de Merlin et Viviane. _Si je me souviens bien cette galerie est censé n'être composé que des Français, non ? Alors que fait Merlin, ici ? Je veux dire, il est... Viviane est française et tout le monde sait qu'ils ont été amants ! De plus, Merlin a eu un fort impact dans notre région de Bretagne, c'est la raison pour laquelle il est donc représenté ici avec elle. Et avant que vous ne fassiez une nouvelle remarque sur les deux statues ouvrant la porte puisqu'il s'agit de deux de vos compatriotes, je tiens à vous faire savoir que l'un d'eux été fiancé à une de mes tantes. Peut-on avancer, maintenant ?_ L'Anglais, qui n'est autre que Percy Weasley, envoyé par Barty Croupton pour prendre sa place en raison de maladie, remonte ses lunettes avec une grimace contrarié avant de rejoindre le groupe d'un pas rapide. Aliénor qui ignore que le garçon qu'elle vient de rabrouer aurait pu dans une autre vie être un membre de sa famille marmonne en français qu'elle déteste ces snobs d'Anglais et qu'elle espère que leur idée stupide de Tournoi ne va pas tuer sa meilleure amie ou ramener une des pires menaces du monde sorcier.

La salle de réunion est une immense salle au parquet lambrissé et aux murs couverts de tentures alliant un magnifique bleu turquoise et un pourpre sombre tandis que le plafond sombre représente les constellations du ciel. Sur les murs et le sol des runes et des lettres grecques s'entrecroisent formant un ballet féérique et de court message à l'intention des personnes présentes dans la pièce. La table ronde en chêne massif au centre de la pièce et entourées de plusieurs chaises rappelle étrangement celle de la table ronde du roi Arthur en plus grande, une chaise toute noire est d'ailleurs marqué d'un panneau interdisant à quiconque de s'y asseoir. En la voyant, Aliénor ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner en se rappelant la malédiction qui se cache dans l'antre du bois tendre ciselé de ce siège attirant, une malédiction qui touche quiconque ose s'y asseoir depuis qu'un sorcier africain y est mort suite à des querelles intestines lors d'un conflit entre sorciers. Comme prévu, son père accompagné des directeurs des départements concernés ainsi que plusieurs aurors sont déjà présents éclairés par la douce lumière qu'apporte les fenêtres donnant sur les jardins du palais ministériel. Sur le point de quitter les lieux, Aliénor hausse un sourcil surpris quand son père l'invite à prendre place à ses côtés, siège normalement réservé à son principal conseiller et non à sa fille qu'il a giflé quelques heures plus tôt. Elle s'y installe et observe les délégations présente notant que les russes ont amenés plusieurs aurors dont certaines ne semblent pas être de leur ministère au vu des couleurs de leurs uniformes.

Lyuba se retient de taper du pied pendant toute la durée de la réunion entre les différents ministères autour du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle a cru comprendre que c'est durant cette réunion qu'un contingent spécial de sécurité serait voté au vu des nouvelles circonstances aussi elle s'est porté volontaire pour y assister. Viktor participe à ce tournoi et elle refuse de laisser quelqu'un d'autres qu'elle veillait sur lui. Le problème c'est que comme toute réunion entre ministres, le langage est celui de la diplomatie et cela s'éternise alors que tout le monde souhaite la même chose. La Bulgare s'en rends compte rapidement, chacun des représentants souhaitent protéger les quatre champions mais chacun à sa théorie sur la manière dont il faut les protéger et refuse d'accéder à la proposition des autres. En retrait, elle remarque rapidement la tension qui règne entre les Russes et les autres, une tension dont elle comprend facilement l'origine puisque le passé d'Igor Karkaroff avant d'être directeur de Durmstrang. Un passé mangemort qui déplait forcément aux autres ministères d'autant plus avec les circonstances actuelles. Lâchant un discret soupir, elle tourne la tête vers ses collègues qui semblent être plus patient qu'elle et se concentre sur la fille du ministre français. La demoiselle semble en retrait depuis le début à écouter les arguments de tous les partis en réfléchissant intensément. Lyuba comme tous les aurors dans la pièce n'est pas surprise quand la demoiselle se lève pour prendre la parole, les signes avant-coureurs étaient évidents mais il fallait y prêter attention. _Tout le monde ici est d'accord sur un point : nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser le Tournoi sans surveillance ! Poudlard doit donc accepter la présence d'aurors sur son territoire et pas seulement des Anglais. Des jeunes de nos pays sont aussi présents sur place et nous avons donc tout intérêt à les protéger, par conséquent la coopération est la seule solution ! Des aurors de nos pays doivent participer à cette protection ce n'est pas une option._

Le discours de la jeune fille a l'effet estompé assez rapidement comme Lyuba le constate puisque très vite les différents représentants discutent des modalités de mise en place de cette coopération. Les modalités reposant d'abord sur le nombre de personnes par Etats préposés à la protection des lieux puis de leurs roulements en tant que gardes. Des noms d'aurors fusent très rapidement parmi le groupe afin de valider des candidatures ou en refusé suivant la volonté des différents pays. Quand c'est au tour du ministère russe de faire des propositions, Lyuba ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'avancer à l'instar de la fille du ministère qui a requis sa participation aux événements. Elle se porte volontaire immédiatement arguant sa proximité avec le champion de Durmstrang, si sa candidature déplait aux russes car elle est inattendue, elle plait immédiatement aux autres représentants qui l'approuvent. Reprenant sa position le long du mur, Lyuba se désintéresse du reste de la réunion pour parer à toutes menaces éventuelles et penser à ses retrouvailles très prochaine avec Viktor pour le soutenir dans les épreuves à venir. Des retrouvailles qui s'annonce rapide puisque la décision est rapidement prise pour que les contingents de protection se rendent sur place dans les quarante-huit heures.

Le parc de Poudlard est magnifique aux yeux de Lyuba et la température plutôt douce comparé au froid polaire auquel elle s'était habitué durant ses années à Durmstrang. Le bateau fantomatique est toujours le même et Lyuba n'est pas étonné de trouver Viktor dans une cabine personnel et plutôt grande. Rien d'étonnant pour l'attrapeur de génie et maintenant le nouveau champion de l'école, Lyuba frappe à la porte de la cabine pour voir un Viktor au visage chiffonné par le sommeil lui ouvrir. Le visage de son adorable protégé s'illumine d'un franc sourire avant de la faire rentrer dans la chambre pour lui parler de ses premières impressions. Lyuba est choqué en voyant que Viktor semble assez intarissable sur son arrivée à Poudlard et ses rencontres, elle n'est pas habituée à ce volume de parole. Soupirant, elle tente de mieux comprendre ce que lui dit le garçon dans le volume de parole trop rapide et flou tout en surveillant sa montre. Elle ne prend son tour de surveillance que dans plusieurs heures mais elle sent déjà qu'elle va les passer dans cette cabine à comprendre tout ce qui chamboule la vie de son petit frère de cœur.

Oliver pénètre dans le bar des Trois Balais avec empressement avant de se ruer droit sur Charlie qui est attablé à une table devant une grande chope de bieraubeurre. _Charlie ! Ça faisait un bail, mec ! Je suis trop content de te voir ! Percy n'est pas encore arrivé ? Je croyais qu'on devait se retrouver ici tous les trois…_ Oliver continue son discours de paroles trop heureux de retrouver son mentor de Quidditch jusqu'à l'arrivée de madame Rosmetra pour prendre sa commande de bieraubeurre. Une commande qui se multiplie avec l'arrivée non seulement de Percy mais aussi trois autres personnes, des Français de ce qu'Oliver en déduit grâce à la présence d'Aliénor. La jeune fille lui sourit et le salue avec joie avant de lui présenter son cousin et sa meilleure amie, une jolie demoiselle qui lui met le rouge aux joues quand elle se rue sur lui pour le remercier avec grand cris. Percy et Charlie semblent assez gêné par tout ce débordement et le cousin d'Aliénor en le remarquant fait partir le trio un peu plus loin pour les laisser tranquille. _Hum…franchement Oliver je pense que tu devrais tenter d'obtenir des privilèges de la France pour avoir sauvé la fille de leur ministre. Quand on voit les privilèges que ces trois-là ont… La directrice Maxime n'a même pas bronché quand ils ont demandé à venir ici, elle s'est même interrogé pour savoir s'ils allaient dormir ici…_ Oliver écoute d'une oreille distraite le discours de reproches de Percy laissant son regard souvent dériver vers la table des Français. Une attitude que remarque Charlie qui lui demande des explications que ne peut lui fournir le garçon. Le garçon n'a pas arrêté de penser au sauvetage et à ce qu'il s'est ensuite passé dans le salon. Il se souvient parfaitement de son réveil avec ses parents dans le salon de l'ambassade sorcière, de l'odeur de la nourriture alléchante et des remerciements nombreux qui ont suivis. Pourtant ce n'est pas Aliénor qui a attiré en premier son regard à cette table mais sa meilleure amie et c'est cet argument qu'Oliver utilise s'interrogeant sur ses origines. Le sujet de conversation dévie ensuite sur les dragons puis sur leurs travails respectifs ce qui arrange Oliver en le passionnant et donc le détournant totalement du groupe des Français.

Ce n'est qu'au moment de partir qu'Oliver a de nouveau les éternelles questions dû à ses événements qui lui reviennent en tête en voyant Aliénor qui paient pour ses amis. _Dites, vous faites bien partis des gens qui préparent la première épreuve ? Vous pourriez ramenez Fleur et Louis à Poudlard si cela ne vous dérange pas ? J'aimerais parler à Oliver mais…_ Charlie accepte immédiatement en haussant les épaules et comme Oliver s'y attend Percy propose de les accompagner pour s'assurer que la championne de Beauxbâtons ne triche pas. Oliver se retrouve donc seul avec Aliénor qui suggère une visite de Pré-au-Lard ce que le garçon accepte pris de court par l'abandon de ses deux amis face à la Française. Sur le chemin, Oliver lui présente toutes les boutiques et lui fait part de certains de ses souvenirs sans qu'Aliénor ne se moque de lui ou ne lui fasse de reproches. Au contraire, elle semble captivée par ce qu'il raconte et à un moment, elle rigole même en l'entendant lui faire part d'une blague des jumeaux. Le moment est agréable, tellement que quand Aliénor l'invite à une soirée à l'ambassade, Oliver accepte immédiatement avant de proposer en échange une invitation à diner chez lui. Une invitation qui s'applique au soir même puisque ses grognements de ventre lui indique purement et simplement que l'heure du repas est déjà dépassé depuis un bon moment. Une invitation qui se transforme en repas au Chaudron Baveur quand il se rend compte que son frigo est totalement vide et que c'est la seule solution viable qu'il a d'autant plus qu'il ne risque pas d'intoxiquer son invitée ainsi.


	4. Ch 3 : Actes brûlants, vérités glacées

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR**

Cette fois, je ne suis pas en retard et c'est donc avec fierté que je poste ce nouveau chapitre le bon jour !

N'hésites pas à poster des reviews pour dire ce que vous en pensez que se soit sur les tournures de phrases ou sur le fond, je suis preneuse de toutes critiques. Je vous souhaites dans tous les cas une bonne lecture :)

* * *

Lyuba observe Hermione et Viktor discuter dans un coin du salon commun du bateau avec un sourire amusé. La jeune fille a dû passer de nombreuses heures à se préparer au point que l'auror a eu du mal à la reconnaître quand elle est arrivée pour retrouver Viktor avant le bal. Elle se souvient parfaitement de l'angoisse de Viktor pour demander à la jeune fille de l'accompagner et de l'aide qu'elle a dû lui fournir. Les fans du garçon ayant une sale tendance à le suivre partout, c'est elle qui s'est chargée d'approcher la demoiselle qui fuyait la bibliothèque envahie par une arrivée massive de fans. En réalité, il s'agissait de Poliakoff sous polynectar et Viktor avait ainsi pu inviter la demoiselle sans oreilles indiscrètes si ce n'est celle d'une autre jeune fille rousse. En voyant la demoiselle si à l'aise, Lyuba ne peut s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire en coin en sachant très bien que face à la demande la demoiselle a été sous le choc et n'a pas vraiment su quoi répondre. Viktor face à ce silence, s'est pour la première fois montré volubile et a meublé le silence avec un discours élogieux. Sentant une présence à ses côtés, la jeune auror remarque Poliakoff et lui sourit avant d'accepter de passer son bras sous le sien. Elle a accepté la proposition du garçon quand ils préparaient le plan pour Viktor le trouvant vraiment attachant. Et puis, d'une certaine manière il s'agit aussi d'embêter le directeur Karkaroff qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment apprécié. Il faut dire que l'homme ne l'a jamais appréciée à cause de sa nette tendance à vouloir faire un métier d'hommes et ne pas vouloir comme toute femme respectable fonder un foyer avec un homme dont elle élèverait les enfants. Une attitude de rebelle d'autant plus dommageable puisque son frère et un de ses amis d'enfances étaient des sorciers prometteurs. Alors l'idée d'aller au bal avec Poliakoff qui agace régulièrement Karkaroff et y paraître en tant qu'ancienne élève de Durmstrang devenue auror l'a immédiatement séduite.

Elle suit donc le mouvement de regroupement et se place derrière Karkaroff avec un sourire ironique à l'attention du directeur qui semble avoir goûté à une dragée surprise poubelle. Placée derrière Viktor, elle remarque le regard dédaigneux que le directeur porte à sa cavalière et la remarque désobligeante qui sort de sa bouche. _Oh, elle aurait enfin pu le retrouver dans le château, monsieur le directeur. Mais j'ai estimé plus prudent qu'elle vienne ici pour partir avec nous afin de ne pas nuire à notre arrivée groupée et éviter que des folles furieuses ne la blessent avant qu'elle n'atteigne Viktor. J'ai donc pensé à la sécurité de Viktor et bien sûr à votre besoin de briller._ Lyuba n'accorde aucune importance aux grommellements d'excuses du directeur se penchant vers l'Anglaise pour lui murmurer de ne pas y faire attention. L'homme est vraiment un idiot mais elle ne l'insulte pas auprès de la jeune née-moldue et se contente de lui conseiller d'ignorer le directeur. Après tout, si elle ose l'agacer, l'insulter serait outrepasser ses fonctions d'autant plus qu'il a fait parti de ses soutiens pour sa participation au bal. Bien sûr, il ne l'a pas soutenu pour ses beaux yeux mais tout simplement parce que les français ont exigé la participation de certains de leurs membres et même la possibilité d'inviter un Anglais extérieur à Poudlard. Or, si le passe-droit pour ce garçon a déplu à Karkaroff ce n'est pas l'idée de ce privilège français mais le fait qu'il soit un joueur de Quidditch prometteur d'après un professeur de Poudlard. L'idée qu'un garçon, à l'instar d'Harry Potter, puisse faire de l'ombre à leur champion lui a été immédiatement intolérable et il a décidé d'exiger la participation des aurors de sa délégation au bal s'ils le souhaitaient.

C'est uni afin de faire briller leur école et montrer leur union malgré les tentatives de tricherie de Poudlard, selon le directeur, que la délégation russe se met en chemin du château décoré avec soin. Sur le chemin, Lyuba aperçoit la fille du ministre français traverser le parc vers le portail surement pour récupérer son cavalier et elle ne peut s'empêcher par instinct de protection de la suivre du regard pour s'assurer que son trajet se passe bien. Depuis sa rencontre avec la demoiselle, Lyuba est impressionnée par sa capacité à maitriser les mots, l'attention des gens en quelques mouvements et surtout sa manière de gérer le stress dû à sa position. Au cours de sa formation, la jeune bulgare a appris que le ministère français a une tendance monarchique puisque le ministre est toujours élu au sein de la famille Desjardins. Une tendance qu'elle comprend quand elle observe la jeune héritière, elle semble digne de succéder à son père et elle peut comprendre que les Français fassent confiance à cette famille qui d'après ce qu'elle en sait n'a jamais trahi le peuple sorcier de son pays. D'une certaine manière, elle peut comprendre l'attachement des Français à cette famille d'autant plus que les échos qu'elle a de la formation au sein de Beauxbâtons semblent tout faire pour renforcer l'aura prestigieuse de ses anciennes familles. Pénétrant dans le hall, Lyuba sourit à Poliakoff en voyant tous les regards se braquer sur le couple devançant leur groupe, d'après ce qu'elle voit personne ne reconnaît Hermione à cause du travail important qu'elle a effectué. En passant devant Viktor qui se tient avec les autres champions en retrait, elle l'encourage d'un signe de tête et se dirige avec son propre cavalier vers une table un peu à l'écart d'où elle pourra observer toute la salle. D'autres aurors la rejoignent et Poliakoff loin de Karkaroff et de ses camarades se met à l'aise avec ses jeunes adultes ce qui la rend encore plus attentionnée pour le reste de la soirée avec le garçon.

Aliénor pénètre dans le hall et repère immédiatement son cousin avec son cavalier, Terrence Higgs en dernière année à Poudlard. A leurs côtés se trouve Adrian Pucey avec une jeune fille de Poufsouffle, une certaine Summers d'après ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre. Souriant aux garçons, elle se dirige vers eux quand elle sent son cavalier se stopper et tourner la tête vers un autre groupe de jeunes dans le hall. _Wood ! Bon dieu, notre capitaine est de retour, planquons-nous avant qu'il nous traine de force sur le terrain et nous empêche de profiter du bal…_ Souriante, Aliénor observe les six britanniques se diriger vers elle et voyant qu'Oliver semble un peu gêné, elle prend les devants pour se présenter et connaître l'identité des autres. Si la couleur de cheveux bien orangée lui a déjà plus ou moins fait comprendre que les jumeaux Fred et Georges sont de la famille du prétentieux leur nom de famille lui confirme ses doutes définitivement. _Eh bien, les Gryffondor_ s _reforment leur équipe… On aurait peut-être dû aller supplier notre directeur pour faire revenir Marcus, ça aurait pu être amusant, non ?_ Sentant la tension naître, Aliénor tire doucement le bras d'Oliver et propose de suivre le mouvement d'entrée dans le hall et tous pénètrent dans la grande salle pour s'installer à une table de douze personnes. Habitués à la diplomatie, son cousin, Henri, et elle se placent de manière à faire tampon entre les serpentards et les gryffondors. Ainsi, elle se place entre Oliver et Adrian dont la cavalière se trouve près de Terrence avec son cousin. Le reste du groupe des Gryffondor s'installent avec les filles près d'Aliénor et les garçons près de Henri. Lee semble aussi décidé d'une certaine manière à faire tampon puisqu'il se place entre Henri et les jumeaux Weasley dont les sourires laissent augurer le pire.

Le repas et le bal sont tout simplement magiques, la conversation à table durant le repas est un peu houleuse, les rouquins ayant une sale tendance à mettre les pieds dans le plat. Ainsi, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher d'attaquer sur l'homosexualité flagrante de Terrence et de Henri mais aussi sur la relation d'Oliver avec Aliénor qui s'amuse des remarques tout en veillant à temporiser quand il le faut. Après une danse, la jeune fille se rend compte que son cavalier, très bon joueur de Quidditch n'est absolument pas à l'aise en danse et l'entraine pour une balade où elle croise d'anciens camarades respectueux mais aussi sa meilleure amie avec son propre cavalier, Roger Davies. Une rencontre furtive qui ne rompt pas l'esprit de fête malgré le soupçon de jalousie du Serdaigle. Un soupçon qui se confirme à minuit quand Aliénor retourne au carrosse avec son cavalier et qu'il retrouve la table de repas mais aussi Cédric Diggory et sa propre cavalière visiblement embarquée de force avec d'autres élèves de Poudlard. _On a décidé de prolonger la soirée ! Le but est de mieux se connaître, non ? Alors, on s'est dit que c'était parfait de faire le jeu de la sphère actio et veritas…_ Aliénor lève les yeux au ciel mais accepte de se plier au jeu et d'y entrainer Oliver.

Dans le salon commun du carrosse, Aliénor s'installe sur un canapé avec Oliver à ses côtés et explique les règles doucement au groupe d'élèves de Poudlard pendant que Henri part dans sa chambre chercher la sphère en cristal. Quand il revient, Aliénor réceptionne la sphère adroitement et murmure son prénom faisant briller la sphère d'une douce lueur dorée. Le reste du groupe fait rapidement de même avant que Fleur, dernière à dire son nom ne la lance en l'air pour que la sphère choisisse le premier lanceur. La sphère se roue vers un des jumeaux Weasley qui l'envoie directement vers un Français pour obtenir son secret le plus inavouable. Le jeune homme ne se laisse pas démonter et émet un sifflement qui choque les britanniques avec stupeur. _Eh oui, je suis fourchelang… Mais promis, je n'ai jamais touché à la magie noire et je ne compte pas vous tuer ! En France, ce don est mieux perçu qu'ici. Le serpent a une symbolique ambiguë, il peut être le symbole du mal certes mais c'est aussi le symbole de la connaissance et ma famille possède ce don depuis des générations pourtant nous sommes justes des bibliothécaires qui collectionnons les livres et les savoirs du monde entier moldu ou sorcier…_ Le reste du jeu se passe dans un climat de moins en moins tendus, les actions et les vérités sortants étant beaucoup plus amusantes et moins ambigus au fil du jeu. Pourtant, une tension reste présente du côté de Roger qui ne semble pas apprécier de ne plus être le centre d'intérêt de Fleur et qui se met à jalouser tous les garçons présents dans la pièce. Le point culminant arrive lorsqu'un serpentard lance la sphère à Fleur qui choisit l' _actio_ et se retrouve à devoir chauffer Oliver dans le but clairement d'énerver Roger.

Oliver la chemise à moitié défaite, met plusieurs longues secondes à se rendre compte que Fleur n'est plus sur lui et que toute la salle est hilare de rire. Ceux qui semblent le plus se divertir sont les Français qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de se moquer du visage déconfit de Fleur. _Waouh… Alors là… Je crois que c'est une première… Fleur qui arrive à faire gémir à un garçon le prénom d'une autre… Par Viviane, dites-moi que quelqu'un l'a gravé avec un miroir-vision, c'est tellement épique que nous devons le partager avec nos camarades de Beauxbâtons…_ Les rires et les remarques deviennent rapidement un brouhaha qui se tait d'un coup quand la porte du salon claque avec force et laisse voir le visage de madame Maxime marquée par une fureur glaçante. _Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici mais cela ne devrait pas se faire ! J'exige que toutes les personnes qui ne doivent pas être ici quittent immédiatement le carrosse, les autres dans vos chambres ! Si dans cinq minutes, j'en retrouve encore un seul à trainer dans le carrosse, il retournera à Beauxbâtons avant d'avoir pu prononcer le mot Jupiter !_ Sans même oser se révolter, le groupe de jeunes se disperse et Oliver se retrouve sans s'en rendre compte dans la chambre d'Aliénor. Ses lèvres contre la bouche de la jeune fille ne laissent passer aucun son et quand il réalise ce qu'il fait, Aliénor ne lui laisse pas le temps de reprendre son souffle. Dans un recoin embrumé de son esprit, il se souvient que Fleur a du sang de vélane dans les veines ce qui explique son intense désir à assouvir. Mais le reste de son corps et de son esprit se fiche qu'il s'agisse d'une réaction magique et il se laisse aller avec Aliénor.

Le soleil matinal le fait émerger du sommeil de plomb dans lequel il a plongé après avoir assouvi sa passion brûlante. Du coin de l'œil, il avise le réveil et se rend compte qu'il doit se dépêcher pour son entrainement de Quidditch sinon il risque d'écoper des pires tâches pour l'équipe titulaire. Enfilant ses vêtements, il se dirige vers le bureau où traine un bout de parchemin et une plume pour qu'il puisse inscrire un mot rapide à Aliénor. Il ne veut pas paraître lâche mais il ne sait pas trop quoi écrire alors il se contente d'expliquer pour son entrainement de Quidditch et file à l'anglaise. Arrivé sur le terrain, il avise une Gazette du Sorcier dans les mains de ses coéquipiers mais ne s'en soucie pas avant d'être passé par le vestiaire pour être en tenue et voir le gardien titulaire se diriger vers lui en grande enjambées. _Alors, Wood, tu es devenu titulaire dans la nuit ? Je ne savais pas que coucher avec la fille du ministre de la magie français suffisait à obtenir la titularisation ! Visiblement, tu as réussi à séduire la France entière et tu es un sorcier magnifique, très puissant, …_ Rouge pivoine, Oliver tente de détourner l'attention mais un autre de ses coéquipiers pour se moquer de lui se met à lire l'article d'une voix lente en laissant les autres commenter. L'article fini, tout le monde explose de rire et le capitaine de l'équipe se dirige vers Oliver et après une tape sur l'épaule lui explique qu'il est bon pour une séance post-entrainement de formation à gérer la presse. Une formation obligatoire avant de devenir titulaire ou quand le sportif devient connu pour éviter les erreurs de parcours qui peuvent nuire à l'image médiatique de l'équipe. Rassuré que personne ne lui reproche l'erreur de Rita, Oliver profite avec joie de l'entrainement et se montre très attentif aux dires du coach sur comment gérer son image. Une introduction qui est martelée par un envoyé de l'ambassade de France qui vient le récupérer pour un déjeuner à l'ambassade et un apprentissage intensif de ce qu'il doit savoir sur la France, Aliénor et les Desjardins. La jeune fille vient le sauver l'après-midi pour lui expliquer la nécessité de tout cela, officiellement, elle n'a jamais eu de petit-ami et Oliver figure donc en tant que premier au sein de la sphère médiatique.


	5. Ch 4 : Le renouveau du Phénix

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR**

Cette fois, j'ai placé une ellipse temporelle au sein même du chapitre parce qu'il me semblait important de mettre en vis-à-vis la fin du tome 4 avec le début du tome 5. Enfin, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça.

PS : Je ne sais pas encore si dans le prochain chapitre Lyuba sera encore là ou si elle va disparaître un petit moment pour mieux réapparaitre plus tard vu qu'elle est maintenant éloignée géographiquement des deux autres. C'est en réflexion mais si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas à les soumettre.

* * *

Le vaisseau fantomatique de Durmstrang semble paisible de l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur les esprits sont agités. Le directeur Karkaroff a déserté les lieux durant la troisième tâche alors que leur champion venait de se faire éliminer et qu'il ne semblait pas se remettre de son expérience du labyrinthe. Lyuba avait vu l'homme grimacer, se saisir son avant-bras droit avant de marmonner pour disparaître dans la nuit. Ensuite, il y avait eu le retour des champions de Poudlard ou plutôt d'un seul champion et du corps sans vie de l'autre. En voyant la scène, Lyuba avait été choquée puis elle avait fini par prendre les devants et assumer le rôle que le directeur fuyard ne pouvait plus assumer. Se tournant vers les aurors de sa délégation, elle leur a ordonné de ramener les élèves au bateau pendant qu'elle s'occupait de Viktor et de Mikhaïl Poliakoff. Une fois dans le bateau, elle avait accepté la proposition de certains de ses collègues d'essayer d'en savoir plus pendant que d'autres rester à surveiller les élèves. La délégation d'origine est donc réunie depuis plusieurs heures dans le vaisseau tâchant de comprendre ce qui a pu se passer. Proche de Viktor, elle l'entend se confier sur ce qui s'est passé dans la labyrinthe et la manière dont il a torturé Cédric sans le vouloir. _Je ne contrôlais plus rien, j'avais juste à obéir, j'ai pointé ma baguette, lancer le sort et il a hurlé… Je ne voulais pas et maintenant il est mort, je n'ai pas pu m'expliquer avec lui… Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu penser de moi avant de s'éteindre ? Je suis un idiot, un imbécile…_ Lyuba n'intervient pas, Mikhaïl le faisant très bien pour elle, s'affirmer comme un leader qui sommeille en lui depuis longtemps. Lyuba s'éloigne du duo pour calmer d'autres élèves et s'assurer qu'il ne manque de rien mais aussi qu'il ne risque rien. Isolé dans le bateau, elle craint le monde extérieur et ce qui risque d'être décidé suite à ce qui s'est passé, leur réputation est mauvaise et la fuite de Karkaroff ne les aide absolument pas. Ils sont, tous dans ce bateau, les boucs émissaires désignés pour ce qui s'est passé et Lyuba n'aime vraiment pas la situation.

Comme pour donner confirmation à ses pires craintes, elle entend bientôt des bruits de pas accompagné d'éclats de voix sur le pont du bateau. Bien décidée à protéger les élèves abandonnés par leur directeur, Lyuba monte sur le pont pour faire face à la championne de Beauxbâtons accompagnée de ses deux amis d'enfances, Aliénor et Henri. Bras croisés, la semi-vélane fixe furibonde Lyuba qui lui fait face et ne comprends pas vraiment ce débarquement puisque la fille et le neveu du ministre sont accompagnés d'auror. _Où est votre directeur ?! Cédric est mort et il prend la fuite ! Vous avez une responsabilité là-dedans ! Depuis le début, c'est lui qui tirait les ficelles, hein ? Il voulait tuer Harry mais il a tué Cédric ! Et comme il s'est loupé, il a décidé de fuir ! Ce tournoi était une erreur depuis le début avec votre présence, vous utilisez la magie noire, vous n'êtes que…_ Lyuba serre les poings pour tâcher de garder son calme, elle voit Aliénor et son cousin tenter de calmer leur amie sans succès et c'est d'un ton cassant qu'elle intervient. Coupant net l'ancienne championne dans son élan, elle lui donne son point de vue et surtout mentionne une rumeur, le retour du mage noir anglais connus sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. C'est n'est qu'après plusieurs longues minutes suite à son annonce que Lyuba remarque le teint livide des Français et le déni qui semble s'ancrer dans le cœur de ceux-ci. Un déni qui l'agace et la pousse à leur crier d'aller voir Dumbledore pour confirmer ou non ses dires. Après tout, le jeune Potter est aux mains du directeur de Poudlard et c'est donc lui qui peut confirmer ou non les paroles entendus et décryptés par un de ses collègues. La mention du directeur de Poudlard semble faire effet et les Français dans leur ensemble quitte enfin son bateau pour se rendre vers le château. Lyuba, seule sur le pont, se sent un peu mal de s'être énervée ainsi contre ces gens qui, au fond, sont aussi perdue qu'elle et chercher des explications. Or, tout semble pointé vers eux et ce n'est pas le retour de ce mage noir s'il est confirmé qui lèvera les soupçons puisque Karkaroff est un mangemort. Soupirant, l'auror redescend dans le navire pour s'occuper de ses protégés et oublier l'altercation.

Oliver fixe un peu perdue la journaliste qui vient de lui poser une question ou plutôt LA question sans savoir trop quoi dire. Cela fait à peine quelques jours que le tournoi est fini mais les journaux s'amusent déjà à dénigrer Harry et Dumbledore sur ordre d'un ministère qui refuse d'admettre le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le jeune gardien, tout juste promu titulaire pour la saison prochaine, fait confiance à Harry et Dumbledore enfin il fait surtout confiance à Aliénor qui semblait vraiment chamboulé quand elle le lui a annoncé. Alors il ne sait pas vraiment quoi répondre à la journaliste car une partie de lui aimerait dire la vérité tandis que l'autre, prudente et rarement écoutée, l'incite à la prudence. Le silence devenant plus pesant, Oliver tente de répondre sans bafouiller à la question impertinente sans incriminer les journalistes ou ceux qu'ils aiment. _Harry n'est pas responsable de nos défaites durant ses deux premières années. La première année nous manquions de cohésion et de pratique en tant qu'équipe et l'année suivant le Quidditch a été suspendu, le tournoi n'a donc pas pu être mené à son terme. Durant notre dernière année, nous étions fin prêts et nous avons remporté cette victoire méritée. C'était un travail d'équipe comme cela l'est actuellement avec mes futurs coéquipiers. Quant au traitement de faveur, nous avions absolument besoin d'un attrapeur doué et c'est McGonagall qui a fait les démarches, non Dumbledore._ La suite de l'interview lui parait assez flou mais aussi courte puisque les journalistes semblent déçus qu'ils n'incriminent pas Harry ou Dumbledore ouvertement et rentre donc dans leur jeu. Oliver se fiche pas mal de leur état d'âme puisqu'il souhaite surtout rester en adéquation avec ce qu'il pense et ce qu'il est sans tenir compter des opinions des autres.

C'est d'ailleurs cette raison et le fait qu'il croit fermement en Dumbledore qui l'ont poussé à immédiatement accepté de suivre Aliénor au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Aussi, Oliver ne traîne pas après l'interview et se rend immédiatement chez lui pour se changer avant d'attendre le membre de l'Ordre qui doit le guider au QG. A l'heure convenu, il découvre son ancien professeur Lupin qui lui sourit et Aliénor à ses côtés qui semble d'humeur maussade. _Je suppose que vous auriez beaucoup à vous dire mais nous devons y allez, cette réunion est importante pour fixer les règles puisqu'il y a la découverte du QG et l'intégration d'une grande partie des nouveaux membres._ C'est donc sans avoir pu tenter d'en apprendre plus sur ce qui tracasse Aliénor qu'Oliver se retrouve devant le 12 square Grimmaurd puis dans la demeure au sein de la cuisine où se tiennent d'autres membres de l'Ordre. Dans un coin, il repère Charlie et Bill qui discutent et oubliant complètement son guide et sa petite-amie officielle qu'il apprécie énormément, il se rue vers les deux garçons. Ceux-ci lui apprennent que les autres Weasley ne devraient pas tarder à venir ici avec Hermione pour plus de sécurité mais Harry viendra plus tard sur ordre de Dumbledore. Quelques minutes plus tard, la famille à la chevelure de feu accompagnée de la née-moldue arrive et Oliver sourit tentant de trouver son meilleur ami sans succès. C'est inconscient du drame silencieux qui se joue dans les cœurs de la famille et inquiet pour son ami qu'Oliver pose la question fatidique qui intéresse aussi bon nombre de présent dans la pièce. _Où est Percy ?_ Les réactions ne se font pas attendre, Arthur lâchant les sacs qu'il tient dans ses mains sur le sol de la cuisine et se dirige vers la vaisselle d'un pas tremblant, Molly s'effondre en pleurs sur la table en bois et le reste des Weasley fusille Oliver du regard.

Mal à l'aise, Oliver écoute le récit de Ron ponctué par des reniflements et des grognements du reste de la fratrie pendant que Hermione tente de calmer Molly et que certains membres de l'Ordre s'occupent de réparer ce que casse Arthur en maugréant contre son fils qui n'est plus son fils. A la culpabilité d'avoir rajouté de l'huile sur le feu, Oliver se sent blessé par l'attitude de Percy qui pour son ambition remet en cause sa propre famille et l'Ordre auquel il va faire partie. Mais au fond de lui, ce changement brusque de Percy ne l'étonne pas, bien qu'il regrette qu'il ait osé s'en prendre ainsi à son père en l'insultant. Alors quand il sent une main se glisser dans la sienne, il la serre fort avant de sursauter quand la voix de la propriétaire s'élève au-dessus du brouhaha coupant court au récit faisant étalage des insultes de Percy envers son père. _Il a tort ! Le fait de vous intéresser aux moldus ne fait pas de vous un piètre sorcier, au contraire, cela fait de vous un sorcier ouvert et digne. Ce n'est pas de votre faute si les gens du ministère anglais sont trop fermés d'esprit pour vous accorder la place que vous méritez. Je me souviens que Gideon et Fabian quand ils venaient vous complimentaient sans cesse et vos recherches sont assez courantes en France…Votre idiot de fils finira par se rendre compte qu'il a eu tort et il reviendra._ Du coin de l'œil, Oliver remarque que la personne qui vient de prendre la parole et créer un silence total est Aliénor dont la sourire lui fait un baume au cœur. Il sait que des tensions existent entre celle qui est sa petite-amie pour les journaux et son meilleur ami mais pourtant elle le soutient et tente d'apaiser les Weasley ce qui l'étonne et le rend encore plus admiratif d'elle qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Dans le silence qui s'installe, Aliénor tente de réconforter Oliver consciente qu'il se sent mal de l'attitude de son meilleur ami et de la bourbe qu'il a faite. Alors, elle profite du choc de son annonce pour tenter de lui donner du réconfort du mieux qu'elle peut sans briser le silence. C'est Dumbledore qui le brise, rompant le choc des personnes présentes apprenant qu'elle connaissait Gideon et Fabian Prewett pour rassurer les Weasley et commencer la réunion. S'installant à une table, Aliénor pose sa main sur la cuisse d'Oliver avec qui elle prétend sortir pour les journaux et qu'elle apprécie énormément en tant qu'ami pour tenter de continuer à le réconforter et le mettre à l'aise. Si en réalité, ils ne sont pas vraiment en couple, ils ont pris quelques habitudes et sa main ne quitte pas la cuisse du garçon pendant que Dumbledore donne des règles de sécurité basique à tous les groupes. Ce n'est qu'après le départ des enfants Weasley qui vont vivre au QG mais sans devenir des membres de l'Ordre en raison de leur âge ou de leur scolarité à Poudlard que les choses sérieuses commencent. Dumbledore explique pour la prophétie sans rentrer dans les détails, en disant que Harry est l'enfant qui peut vaincre le Lord Noir et que celui-ci ne l'ayant pas entendu en entier cherche à en savoir plus. Il y aurait donc deux missions de surveillance, une pour la prophétie et une pour Harry, le ministère cherchant surement à le faire renvoyer en plus de le discréditer. Ils doivent aussi tenter de recruter des membres ou de répandre la nouvelle et c'est là où elle intervient. Son père a accepté le retour du Mage Noir, le ministère de la magie français fournira donc une couverture de vacances à Madame Maxime et Hagrid durant leur mission, ils feront aussi surveiller les mangemorts connus sous leur territoire tout en prévenant d'un risque de conflit à venir.

A la fin de la réunion, Aliénor propose à Oliver de venir manger à l'ambassade au lieu de rester au QG avec les autres, elle sent que le garçon a besoin de se confier ou de retrouver son meilleur ami mais en tout cas pas rester ici. C'est donc main dans la main qu'ils sortent de la maison des Black puis transplanent dans l'ambassade sorcière où une chevelure rousse fait le pied de grue dans le hall visiblement sur le point de s'énerver. Reconnaissant Percy, Aliénor lui propose de manger avec eux et le félicite pour sa promotion au bureau du ministère. Elle n'aime pas le garçon et ce qu'elle a appris ne l'aide pas à l'apprécier plus mais elle a conscience qu'Oliver apprécie celui-ci et qu'il ne doit donc pas être aussi pourri qu'il le parait. C'est pourtant difficile pour elle de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute puisqu'elle a l'impression à chaque de se retrouver devant un ambitieux prêt à sacrifier tout son entourage pour le pouvoir. Or, elle refuse qu'il puisse sacrifier Oliver car elle tient au gardien et le respecte pour sa droiture. S'éclipsant, elle laisse les garçons discuter ne voulant pas forcer Oliver à parler de l'Ordre à Percy ou le forcer à mentir, elle ne souhaite pas s'immiscer dans leur amitié. Une amitié qui semble faite pour durer bien que les tensions se font sentir lors du repas à l'ambassade entre les deux garçons.


End file.
